horridhenryfandomcom-20200213-history
Bossy Bill
'''Bossy Bill is the son of Dad's boss. He is shown to be a horrible lazy boy and he is one of Horrid Henry's arch enemies. He is voiced by Joanna Ruiz. Bio in the books In Horrid Henry Goes to Work, Bossy Bill came to work with his dad for Bring Your Child to Work Day.In Horrid Henry's Arch Enemy, Bill joined Henry's school and to Henry's horror, he had to show Bill around. Bill got him into trouble with Miss Battle-Axe by getting Henry to say horrible things about the school. He then told Henry that he was going to tell his dad every single bad thing he did in school. He also made a fool of Henry in the playground by lying about the bottom incident. After that, Henry constantly got told off by his parents in his many attempts to get rid of Bill. Eventually, Bill got a sore throat and Henry was given a sheet of sums to give him. Henry decided to make some new homework about writing a story, new maths, spellings and a gravity experiment. With this, Bill's parents removed him from the school and send him back to Brick House. Bio in the TV series The adaption of Horrid Henry Goes to Work follows most of the book plot, except the phone answering business is replaced by toothpaste packing. Bill sped up the conveyor belt and caused toothpaste tubes to go everywhere. Also, instead of informing Bob (the TV version of Big Boss) that Bill was in trouble, Henry turned a CCTV camera around to face Bill and everyone saw it. He was sent home after his dad scolded him. A short parody of Horrid Henry's Arch Enemy was seen in the episode, Perfect Peter Pumps Up. In this episode, Bill is visiting the school for a few days and he makes Perfect Peter be his friend. He starts treating Peter like a slave and makes him do everything. When Peter tries to stand up to Bill, he dumps Peter upside down in the bin. With this, Henry tries to make Peter tougher, but fails, until he realises the only way to make Peter vicious. The next day in the cantain, Henry showed Bill Peter's bunny and he took it and made fun of Peter. This made Peter mad and it resulted in Peter actually beating up Bill. (this scene of extreme violence is the reason Perfect Peter Pumps Up ''is rarely shown on British television). Peter then used him Bill as a chair, like Bill did with him before the attack. In ''Horrid Henry's Heist, although Bill doesn't appear, his dad does, and strangely, looks like a larger version of Bill rather than himself. In Horrid Henry Says Goodbye, he and his dad attended Henry's family's farewell party. His latest appearance is in Series 3's Horrid Henry's Skipping Lesson, where he and his dad are walking through the park to see Bill's School Headmaaster. Henry hides from him so that Bill doesn't see him with Great Aunt Greta. Great Aunt Greta impersonates a Pterodactyl in front of Bill and his dad, causing Bill to say that she is mad. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Males